Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath (2.0)
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath 2.0 This is a recreation of Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath. This was also not all completely my ideas so I have to give credit to Chompy_King and devianartist Joltiklover. Enjoy! ''- "A new evil rises..." -'' -''Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath Tagline'' Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath ''is the seventh instalment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to ''Skylanders: Imaginators'',' and, with a new game comes a new gimmick, but not with the characters, but with the new Creator mode. It is to be released in the United States on October 19th and in the United Kingdom on October 23rd 2021. Story Summary Not so long ago, the evil Dragon King Malefor rose and wrecked havoc across Skylands, spreading darkness and fear wherever he went. However, the Skylanders, all working together to defeat this powerful force, were there to stop him. After a long and epic battle with lots of struggles, the mighty heroes triumphed, managing to save Skylands yet again and defeat Malefor once and for all - or so it seemed. Now, Kaos has escaped his containment from Skylanders Academy, and, in an attempt to get his revenge, has freed Malefor once again. The two evils have teamed up, and are scheming to bring Skylands to its knees. However, there is hope. New Skylanders have risen, and, with the help of the Portal Masters, they will be able to defeat these evils, gather the energy orbs before it is too late and save Skylands from peril once again. Gameplay More Play Options As well as a longer Story Mode adventure, there are also additional Bonus Missions to be completed, adding to the replay value of the game and giving the player more to do. There is also the new Creator Mode. It allows you to create your levels to share and play with friends in online multiplayer or co-op mode. Also a new ranking system lets you know who's the best at Racing Mode, Arena Mode and Battle Mode which also return. All New Characters There are 40 new Skylanders in the game, 2 of which are Guest Stars. New Adventure A brand new adventure awaits players. The story mode is longer with more levels, allowing for more exploration and gameplay value. Old Gimmicks Old gimmicks from the previous games come back, so you can pick up and play with an old character, you could be smashing traptanium, venturing into swap-gates, hopping into a sweet ride, hitting sensei gongs or throwing boulders with the big guys. Portal Creators Portal Creators is a new mode where you can make and play your own level using decoration and enemies from all the Skylanders games. You can share these levels and play others peoples levels too! You can create and trigger cutscenes to give you level(s) a story. Simple code is used to make your perfect level. (This is a new multiplayer feature). NPCs/Storytellers * Flynn * Cali * Sharpfin * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Eon * Kaos * Malefor * Sheep Mage * Dream Sheep * Sleep Dragon * Brain * Monkey Brains * Diggs * Blobbers * Scuzzy * The Old One * The Oracle * The Great Eye * Clonk and Clank * Spellslamzer * Broccoli Guy * Chill Bill * Quincy * Quigley * Iron Nose * Grill-X * The Rat King Levels Bringing a new longer campaign with 2 parts and chapters! Including Side Levels makes it a massive 80 chapters long! This Section Is Subject To Change '''Part 1: Banding Together' The Genie's Lamp * Chapter 6: Wishing Willows * Chapter 7: Wish Library * Chapter 8: Bangling Bazaar * Chapter 9: Garden Of Wishes * Chapter 10: Last Wish Coldwind Peak * Chapter 11: Breaking The Ice * Chapter 12: Mellow Bellows * Chapter 13: Puff Peaks * Chapter 14: Smore Summit Highland Of Mirrors * Chapter 15: A Bad Reflection * Chapter 16: TBA * Chapter 17: TBA * Chapter 18: TBA * Chapter 19: TBA Eternal Archives * Chapter 20: Ink Sewers * Chapter 21: Lost Property * Chapter 22: Book of the Dead Mystical Grove * Chapter 23: Green Thumbs * Chapter 24: Tree Huggers * Chapter 25: Shamble Shoots * Chapter 26: Cascade Canopy * Chapter 27: Eon's Return Part 2: Kaos, Kaos and more Kaos Tropical Terror * Chapter 28: Going Bananas * Chapter 29: Peeling Paradise * Chapter 30: Fixer Upper * Chapter 31: Monkey Business Temple Of The Ancients * Chapter 36: Spindling Spires * Chapter 37: Ancient Reboot * Chapter 38: Cog Conundrums * Chapter 39: Knowledge Of 1000 Minds Win, Lose Or Spellslamzer * Chapter 40: Brawl To The Wall * Chapter 41: Spellpunking Troll Laboratory * Chapter 42: Breaking An Entrance * Chapter 43: Troll Inc * Chapter 44: Conveying A Message * Chapter 45: Ultra Dragon Wings Dragon Lands * Chapter 46: Winged Withers * Chapter 47: Clawed Cliffs * Chapter 48: Dragon's Peak Part 3: Bringing Order To Kaos Grill-X's Big BBQ * Chapter 49: Boiling Point * Chapter 50: Fahrenheit Hights * Chapter 51: The Main Course * Chapter 52: Dessert Dispute * Chapter 53: The Big Grill Cloudcracker Prison * Chapter 54: Cloudbreakers * Chapter 55: Locks, Locks And More Locks * Chapter 56: Jailbirds * Chapter 57: The Breakout The Rat Den * Chapter 58: Hamster House * Chapter 59: Nut Factory * Chapter 60: Revenge Of The Rats Isle of Eyes * Chapter 61: All Eyes On You * Chapter 62: Optical Orders * Chapter 63: An Eye For An Eye * Chapter 64: Lens of truth Sky Chains * Chapter 65: Temple Of The Farviewer * Chapter 66: Farviewer Falls * Chapter 67: Rumble And Crumble * Chapter 68: A Sight To Behold Part 4: Malefor's Wrath The Badlands * Chapter 69: No Man's Land * Chapter 70: Corrupted Court * Chapter 71: The Dark Ascension * Chapter 72: Utter Kaos Kaos' Lair * Chapter 73: Kaos' Kastle * Chapter 74: Kaos And Discord Malefor's Stronghold * Chapter 75: TBA * Chapter 76: Grumpshanks * Chapter 77: TBA * Chapter 78: TBA * Chapter 79: TBA The Showdown * Chapter 80: The Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome-Showdown Side Levels There are 5 side levels that appear inbetween the main story. They add extra explorability to the main game. Bandit Heist * Chapter 81: Blind Burrows * Chapter 82: Busting the case * Chapter 82: Caught blue-handed Motley Mayhem * Chapter 83: A Step Ahead * Chapter 84: Sinking Feeling * Chapter 85: Baron Von Shellshocked Sheep Sleep Dreams * Chapter 86: Wooly Way * Chapter 87: Nightmare Fuel * Chapter 88: Dream A Little Nightmare Ridepocalypse Derby * Chapter 89: Round 1 * Chapter 90: Rocket Rally * Chapter 91: The Belly Of The Beast The Singing Forest * Chapter 92: Gauntlet Glades * Chapter 93: Chomp Chambers * Chapter 94: The Noted Ones The Misty Bog * Chapter 95: Drained Ducts * Chapter 96: Misty Marsh * Chapter 97: Forgotten Fountains The Abandoned Factory * Chapter 98: Goo Pursuit * Chapter 99: Meltdown Mayhem * Chapter 100: Scrapped Metal Skylanders Fire * Pyro Smash (Wave 3) * Crossfire (Wave 4) * Ash (Wave 1) Water * Krayken (Wave 1) * Bubble Trouble (Wave 2) * Samuray (Wave 2 - Single | Wave 3 - Adventure Pack) Life * Lockjaw (Wave 4) * Enchantis (Wave 3) * Bad Breath (Wave 1) Air * Finbad (Wave 1) * Stormblast (Wave 2) * Gigawatt (Wave 4) Earth * Shardshot (Wave 2) * Aftershock (Wave 1) * Armor-Dillo (Wave 3) Undead * Ectoblast (Wave 4 - Single | Wave 4 - Adventure Pack) * Grave Danger (Wave 1) * TBA (Wave 3) Tech * Buzz Saw (Wave 3) * Voltemper (Wave 2) * Bomb Pom (Wave 3) Magic * Spellephant (Wave 1) * Doomwish (Wave 2) * Pop-Hat (Wave 3 - Single | Wave 4 - Adventure Pack) Light * Blasteroid (Wave 2) * TBA (Wave 4) Dark * Moonstrike (Wave 2) * Cataclysm (Wave 3) Villains Fire Chef Pepper Jack (Wave 1) Grinnade (Wave 4) Water Gulper (Wave 1) Chill Bill (Wave 2) Life Chompy Mage (Original Version) (Wave 1) Brocoli Guy (Wave 3) Air Dreamcatcher (Wave 2 - Single | Wave 4 - Adventure Pack) Bad Juju (Wave 3) Earth Jeweled Golden Queen (Wave 2) Grave Clobber (Wave 4) Tech Goo Glob Dr Krankcase (Wave 3) Bruiser Cruiser (Wave 1) Undead Rock On Wolfgang (Wave 1) Hood Sickle (Wave 2) Magic Mesmeralda (Wave 3) Pain Yatta (Wave 4) Dark Nightshade (Wave 4) Tae Kwon Crow (Wave 1) Light Luminous (Wave 3) Blaster Tron (Wave 5) Minis Fire * Flare Pup (Wave 2) * Kid-Boom (Wave 3) Water * Wham Bam (Wave 1) * Zip (Wave 3) Life * Low Four (Wave 1) * Snack Fight (Wave 3) Air * Juju Jr (Wave 2) * Megawatt (Wave 1) Earth * Prism Shake (Wave 1) * Aftershake (Wave 3) Tech * Wind-Down (Wave 2) * See-Saw (Wave 3) Undead * Brave Danger (Wave 4) * Krypt Kid (Wave 2) Magic * Pop Fizzle (Wave 1) * Wrecking Small (Wave 2) Dark * Mite Mare (Wave 3) Light * Spotlittle (Wave 4) Promo This section will be finished as of 30/06/19 Fire * Burnout Water * Frostback Life * TBA Air * Windblade Earth * TBA Undead * Baron Voodoo Tech * Monkey Wrench Magic * TBA Eon's Elite * Eon's Elite Pop Fizz * Eon's Elite Drobot * Eon's Elite Eruptor * Eon's Elite Double Trouble * Eon's Elite Wham Shell * Eon's Elite Hex * Eon's Elite Shroom Boom * Eon's Elite Warnado Variants * Dark Krayken * Dark Aftershock * Dark Finbad * Dark Gulper * Dark Chef Pepper Jack * Legendary Lockjaw * Legendary Ash * Legendary Mesmerelda * Legendary Eye-Patch * Legendary Dreamcatcher * Snow Bright Luminous * Jolly Doomwish * Pumpkin Bubble Trouble * Sheep Mage (Chompy Mage) * Eggcellent Pop-Hat * Mystical Enchantis * Nitro Crossfire * Enchanted Spellephant * Scarlett Doomwish * Power Blue Pop-Hat * Steel Plated Blasteroid * Crystal Clear Krayken * Crystal Clear Ash * Crystal Clear Chompy Mage * E3 Special Edition Krayken * E3 Special Editon Ash * E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage Returning Variants * New Year's Countdown * Gourmet Gusto * Pop Whizz * Eggcellent Pop Fizz Starter Packs '''''Standard Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 Ash - Krayken - Chompy Mage - Portal Of Power - Character Roster - Game Dark Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £69.99 Dark Krayken - Dark Aftershock - Dark Finbad - Dark Chef Pepper Jack - Dark Gulper - Character Roster - Portal Of Power - Game 3DS Edition Starter Pack (3DS) £34.99 Aftershock - Mesmerelda - Portal of Power - Character Roster - Game IOS Edition Starter Pack (IOS) £29.99 Aftershock - Mesmerelda - Character Roster - Game - Phone Stand - Portal of Power Limited Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH / 3DS) £89.99 '' Krayken - Ash - Chompy Mage - Darkness Rises Adventure Pack - Collector's Items - Malefor 6-Inch Figurine -Spyro Remade Classic Comic - Malefor Vs Spyro Poster - Portal of Power - Character Roster - Game'' E3 Special Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 E3 Special Edition Krayken - E3 Special Edition Ash - E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage - Portal Of Power - Character Roster Crystal Clear Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 Crystal Clear Krayken - Crystal Clear Ash - Crystal Clear Chompy Mage - Crystal Clear Portal Of Power - Character Roster E3 Special Editon Ash - E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage Crystal Clear Adventure Packs TBA * Chapter 101: TBA * Chapter 102: TBA * Chapter 103: TBA * Chapter 104: TBA Contents Set Piece - Pop-Hat - TBA Elder Fish Sanctuary * Chapter 105: A Whale Of A Time * Chapter 106: Slithering Sanctum * Chapter : Eelectric Outpost * Chapter 108: What A Shocker Contents Set Piece - Samuray - Eelectric Shock The Afterparty * Chapter 109: Party Crashers * Chapter 110: Confetti Junction * Chapter 111: Perilous Parade * Chapter 112: Heads Are Rolling Contents Set Piece - Ectoblast - TBA Phantom Tides Rising * Chapter 113: Barreled Out * Chapter 114: Haunted Decks * Chapter 115: Cannon Fodder * Chapter 116: Sinking Feeling Contents Set Piece - Dreamcatcher - Ghost Cage Magic Items * Anvil Rain * Ghost Pirate Swords * Healing Elixir * Hidden Treasure * Sky-Iron Shield * Sparx the Dragonfly * Winged Boots * Battle Hammer * Sky Diamond * Platinum Sheep * Groove Machine * Hand of Fate * Piggy Bank * Rocket Ram * Tiki Speaky New Magic Items * TBA * Eelectric Shock * TBA * Ghost Cage Waves Wave E3 - E3 2021 * E3 Special Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * E3 Special Edition Krayken (Variant) * E3 Special Editon Ash (Variant) * E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage (Variant) Wave 1 - October 19th 2021 | October 23rd 2021 * Standard Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Dark Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Limited Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Krayken (Skylander) * Ash (Skylander) * Chompy Mage (Villain) * Gulper (Villain) * Rock On Wolfgang (Villain) * Spellephant (Skylander) * Aftershock (Skylander) * Bad Breath (Skylander) * Grave Danger (Skylander) * Finbad (Skylander) * Pop Fizzle (Minis) * Low Four (Minis) * Prism Shake (Minis) * Megawatt (Minis) * TBA (Minis) * Dark Krayken (Variant) * Dark Aftershock (Variant) * Dark Finbad (Variant) * Dark Chef Pepper Jack (Variant) * Dark Gulper (Variant) * Legendary Lockjaw (Variant) * Legendary Ash (Variant) * Legendary Mesmerelda (Variant) * Legendary Eye-Patch (Variant) * Legendary Dreamcatcher (Variant) Wave 2 - October 27th 2021 * 3DS Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * IOS Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Stormblast (Skylander) * Samuray - Single (Skylander) * Sharpshot (Skylander) * Voltemper (Skylander) * Moonstrike (Skylander) * Blasteroid (Skylander) * Doomwish (Skylander) * Dreamcatcher - Single (Villain) * Jeweled Golden Queen (Villain) * Flare Pup (Minis) * Juju Jr (Minis) * Wrecking Small (Minis) * Krypt Kid (Minis) * Wind-Down (Minis) * Pumpkin Bubble Trouble (Variant) * Sheep Mage (Chompy Mage) (Variant) * Mystical Enchantis (Variant) * Enchanted Spellephant (Variant) * Scarlett Doomwish (Variant) * Eon's Elite Pop Fizz (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Drobot (Eon's Elite) Wave 3 - November 5th 2021 * Pyro Smash (Skylander) * Enchantis (Skylander) * Armourdillo (Skylander) * Bomb Pom (Skylander) * Pop-Hat (Skylander) * Cataclysm (Skylander) * Buzz Saw (Skylander) * Luminous (Villain) * Mesmerelda (Villain) * Goo Glob Krankcase (Villain) * Mite Mare (Minis) * Snack Fight (Minis) * Zip (Minis) * Kid-Boom (Minis) * Aftershake (Minis) * See-Saw (Minis) * Power Blue Pop-Hat (Variant) * Steel Plated Blasteroid (Variant) * TBA (Adventure Pack) * Elder Fish Sanctuary (Adventure Pack) * Eon's Elite Eruptor (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Double Trouble (Eon's Elite) Wave 4 - 13th November 2021 * Crossfire (Skylander) * Gigawatt (Skylander) * Lockjaw (Skylander) * Ectoblast (Skylander) * TBA (Skylander) * Nightshade (Villain) * Brave Danger (Minis) * Spotlittle (Minis) * Nitro Crossfire (Variant) * The Afterparty (Adventure Pack) * Phantom Tides Rising (Adventure Pack) * Eon's Elite Wham Shell (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Hex (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Shroom Boom (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Warnado (Eon's Elite) Wave 5/6/7 1st December 2021 / 1st January 2022 / 7th April 2022 * Snow Bright Luminous (Variant) * Jolly Doomwish (Variant) * New Year's Countdown (Variant) * Eggcellent Pop-Hat (Variant) = Race Tracks There are 21 old race tracks returning to this game Land * Pandercastle Raceway * Chompy Mountain * Dragon Spine * Temple Of Boom * Grill-X's Big BBQ * The Afterparty * Temple Of Arkus Sea * Pandercastle Waterpark * Octoasis * Tropic Plunder * Gooey Goo Works * Mystical Vault * The Golden Temple * Frozen Fossil Festival (Extension) Sky * Pandercastle Skyride * Calamity Canyon * Cloud Factory * The Clock Rock * Cluck's Cuckoo Nest * Frosty Volcano * Arkeyan Forge New Tracks There are 9 new race tracks and a special 3 in 1 race! Land * Sunscraper Speedway * The Land of the Undead * Wilikin Workshop Sea * Fizzland * Rainfish Riviera * Monster Marsh Sky * Phoenix Sanctuary * Midnight Heist * Shellmont Storm Tri-Race * Abandoned Amusement Park Battle Arenas * Frozen Outpost (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Boney Basin) * Fiery Forge (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Volcanic Vault) * Quicksand Quarry (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Quicksand Colosseum) * Rampant Ruins (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Arkeyan Arena) * Tic Toc Terrace (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Future Throw Down) * Drain Of Sorrows (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Slime Pipe) Classic Arena * Brock's Rump Roaster Ruckus * Kaos' Royal Flush * Pipsqueak's Mincemeat Mayhem New Arenas (Old Games) * Gladfly Gauntlet (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: The Chompy Pit) * Winner's Circle (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: The Amusing Bruising) * Telescope Trouble (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Dreamquake) * Motley Mayhem (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Danger Derby) * Mudwater Marsh (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Monster Marsh) New Arenas * The Big Grill * Bazaar Beatdown * Bandit Burrow * Monkey Madness * Triassic Trouble * The Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome-Showdown * Toxic Terror * Phantom Tides (Unlocked with the Adventure Pack: Phantom tides Rising) * The Afterparty (Unlocked with the Adventure Pack: The Afterparty) Bonus Missions * Revenge Of The Rats * Work, Water Works! * Midnight Snack * Let Them Eat Cake * Off The Rails * Cloudy With A Chance Of Trolls * Chompy Be Gone * Gone Fishing * The Garden Games * For The Greater Gold * Get Your Goats * Eggcellent Quest * Dungeon Of Doom * The Great Dragon Wing Race * Food Fiasco * Gem Hunt * Watch & Burn * Space Invaders * Buzz Off Trivia * Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath (2.0) is a remake of Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath, but in the final product it shall be called Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath. * The base for the figures is purple. Credits * MangoBread (Creator / Editor) * Captainfishlip (Mini Creator) * JoltikLover (Character Artist) * Chompy_King (Original Developer) Category:Games Category:Areas Category:Spin-Offs Category:Characters Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:New Nintendo 2DS